It Doesn't Matter
by Ayesha Raees
Summary: [Sasuhina] [OneShot] Hinata is lost in the forest, separated from her group. And Sasuke is out to get her. READ AND REVIEW!


**It doesn't matter**

**By Ayesha Raees**

* * *

_I die with every passing breathe_

_And I live with every scorching second_

_My last wish is to stay_

_In the arms of the one _

_Who saved me._

_

* * *

_

She shivered, rubbing her arms furiously for warmth. She was cold and numb and in a verge of unconsciousness, but she knew she had to get out of the forest and try to find her group as soon as she could… before she loses all her blood.

She staggered over a rock and grabbed the nearest tree branch, which was covered in snow, to maintain her balance. She breathed out, making fog in the cold night. She shivered again as she walked and entered a big clearing full on snow. She staggered again but luckily maintained her balance.

The sound ninjas had attacked them out of no where. There were only four and thankfully all of them very skilled but were still out-numbered. There were about forty of them, their sound forehead protectors shining under the full moon.

They had all started fighting, all determined to complete the mission rather than surrendering like they ordered. In the fight, she had been the most psyched but with every blow she took, every would she gained; she started to lose her spirit. But in the end, she defeated all of them.

But then when she had looked around, she saw her team gone and she realized that she was standing alone in the snow, covered in fatal wounds that were bleeding and her chakra so low that she can't even turn on her byakugan, she felt lost.

Her legs gave up and fell on her knees, her back against the bark of the tree, the snow biting menacingly at her legs. She sneezed, cold. She knew she wouldn't live long.

Suddenly the snow covered bushes moved and she looked at them scared. She gulped and forced her muscles. She staggered on to her feet, her lavender eyes staring at the bushes, suddenly scared. She pushed her midnight hair out of her eyes as she looked at the bushes. Her feet had moved on their own will and now she was standing in the middle of the clearing, a kunai out as she stared, scared.

Out popped a small rabbit, his big blue eyes staring at her, innocently. She sighed in relief as she pocketed the kunai and turned around.

She expected to see big trees, snow and fog but her eyes were staring at a broad strong chest, at a black jacket, at the boy that was standing in front of her. She tried to move away from him but suddenly realized that the boy had caught her in a paralysis jutsu. She trembled as she slowly looked up to see who it was.

She would have screamed if it wasn't that cold and if her throat wasn't dried up. She gulped down the knot and tried to fight against the jutsu.

"No use, your chakra is too low," he whispered, moving even closer to her that she could feel his heat and though she did not want to admit it, felt slightly relieved because of the little warmth.

He slightly crouched that his face was only faces away from hers.

"What's your name, kunoichi?" he seethed. She could feel his warm breath on her face and she slightly blushed as she stared at his crimson sharigan eyes.

"H-Hyuuga Hinata," she stuttered, her voice not even a whisper.

Sasuke looked slightly taken aback and he blinked at her several times. He was surprised to see the timid little girl he remembered so well back in Konoha, grow into such a beautiful young and powerful woman that he could hardly recognize her.

He couldn't recognize his own target.

He smirked at her and saw that she shuddered under his evil gaze. He undid the jutsu.

Hinata realized that her body was more at ease now and she moved her numb cold fingers and was surprised to see them move in ease. The jutsu was gone. She closed her eyes, trying to gather all her remaining chakra, the chakra on which she was standing on her two feet now, the last of her chakra. She turned on her byakugan and quickly made a few hand seals… so quickly that it took Sasuke some time to realize what was happening.

The gen-jutsu hit him. His surroundings melted into blackness, blood smeared at the walls, screams and yells, deaths and sweat.

Before Hinata could make another move, she was pinned against the far off tree by Sasuke who glared at her with his crimson orbs.

The blow was so powerful that Hinata's head was down, her eyes staring at Sasuke's tight grip on her purple jacket, she coughed blood. All her chakra was gone now, she was helpless. She was going to die.

He brought his face close to her, his grip tightening on her jacket as he lifted her chin with the other hand, so he could stare right into her eyes.

"Never use a gen-jutsu against the person who is the master of them unless you know what they are scared of. Darkness doesn't scare me," he whispered and he felt her tense under his body. He lifted his hand and cleaned the blood around her pink plump lips. He leaned closer, pressing his lips against her cold ones as his hand pushed away her midnight blue locks from her face.

Her eyes closed and she fell, breaking the kiss, against the avenger's chest, unconscious. He smirked and lifted her up before jumping up on the tree and running towards the sound village.

"Mission accomplished," he whispered.

* * *

**Ola! A one-shot!**

**i have been in love with sasuhina since for ever and i wanted to write a story about it!**

**so here it is! **

**it is a one-shot acutally so i dont think so i will continue it because i have like thousands of stories to 'complete' which is actually a very big pain because i dont much time!**

**tomorrow is my science exams and look at me! woot woot! fanfiction rocks!**

**ja ne!**

**do leave a review! XD**


End file.
